


fantroll shenanigans

by CowardlyCode



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowardlyCode/pseuds/CowardlyCode





	1. Chapter 1

DI: DFUHFDF IM HAVING FEELIGNS AGAIH!! LIKE SOME KIND OF GRUB  
DI: GKHLH YOU REMEMBER DEELINGS RIGTH????  
CC: uh, yeah? i have feelings everyday of my life.  
DI: H G KHKFM DO YOU???  
CC: wait.  
CC: Are You Saying You Don't Have Feelings?


	2. Chapter 2

[ monstrousStrawberries has posted a memo. ]  
MS: is it illegal to look up girls without bras?  
MS: please answer this is not a joke!  
[ empatheticStarlight has commented on this memo. ]  
ES: no way you sick fuck  
ES: the cops are already on their way

ES: You're pretty dumb.  
MS: thank you!  
ES: Why are you thanking me? I just insulted you.  
MS: what i heard from that is 'you're pretty'.  
MS: i'm trying to focus on the positives in life.

MS: maybe, because you’re good-looking, you’re used to getting away with things. but, i want you to know that your actions have an effect on others, and you are acting like a horrible person, and you not understanding you're acting like you’re a horrible person doesn’t make you act any less like a horrible person!!!!!!  XB: you think i'm still good looking?


End file.
